


Gifts

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Sarek/Amanda Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Amanda tells Sarek what she's been hiding.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> It is very short and crap. I'll rewrite it later but I had to add this short scene x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ❤️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

She can feel her stomach turn and lurch as she sits up to take a shaky breath; something she instantly regrets when the bile rises in her throat. She swallows with much trouble and throws the covers off her legs to slide  out of the bed, careful not to wake Sarek as she does. Covering her mouth she glanced back at him but his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and his eyes remained shut. She tries to keep her steps quiet, hurrying to the guest bathroom and not their bedroom's adjoining bathroom.

Her knees hurt when she sinks down a bit too quickly onto the tiled floor, her stomach emptying itself into the toilet. She coughs and spluttered out their earlier dinner, clutching her body for some kind of comfort as the puking continued. This was probably a sign that she should be telling Sarek that their suspicions were true. Amanda shakes her head, wiping her mouth before pulling herself up by the sink. She's brushing her teeth when she hears her name being called.

"Amanda?"

"D-downstairs." She wipes her mouth a second time before exiting the bathroom.

He stands at the top of a small flight of stairs, a thin line between his brows Amanda came to know as concern.

"What are you doing?" he questions.

"I... Felt unwell," she made her way up to him, "I did not want to wake you."

"Why would you not wake me if you are unwell?"

"You have an early meeting." she answered sheepishly.

"You are my wife. I have to tend to your needs as well."

She smiles, holding her hand out to him, "Come. Let's go back to bed."

He paused, looking at her outstretched palm before actually taking it.

"You have been hiding something from me."

"I know." She took an unsteady breath as she sat down on the bed.

He sat down stiffly beside her.

"I wanted to be sure and the healers made me a bit uncomfortable."

"I do not follow." He said softly.

"I... I did not think it possible but we succeeded."

This time he did frown.

"I'm pregnant."

"You... You jest?"

"No, I'm serious."

She can feel her heart racing and her smile slips from her face when she looks at his blank face. He doesn't respond, doesn't even blink as he stares at her for several moments. He opens his mouth to say something because he can see she is starting to get upset but his voice won't leave his throat.

"Are... Are you not pleased?" She croaks.

"No."

"What?"

"I- I mean," he shakes his head, "No, I am pleased."

He hastily takes her hand, not knowing what else to do.

"So, you are happy?" Tears glimmer in her wide eyes.

"Yes, yes of course."

Amanda breaks into a smile, emotion taking over as she threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He puts one arm around her, his hand settling between her shoulder blades in comfort.

"You have to go to the healers as soon as possible." He says suddenly.

"Only if you go with me." she muttered into his chest.

"I shall accompany you whenever you wish."

"Good." She smiles, pulling away.

He nods, eyes finding hers in the dark room.

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a kiss?"

She nods eagerly, eyes crinkling at the ends as she lifts her hand. Sarek, however caught her hand and leaned forward to brush his lips over hers instead  

"I am happy." He tells her, to clarify. 

"Me too."

 

 *

.

_"This does explain your eating habits recently."_

 

_Amanda looks up with a frown._

 

_"And why you've gained weight."_

 

_Her mouth falls open and she gawks at him in pure shock, begging herself mentally to not attack him._

_The corners of his mouth twitched in the dark while he looked away._

 

_"Are...was that a joke, Sarek?" she asks._

 

_"I do not 'joke'." he says but something in his voice tells her otherwise._

 

_"You did! You almost gave me a heart attack." she slapped his arm softly, releasing a sigh of relief._

 

_He turns back to give her  his usual non-smile smile and inclined his head, "You are beautiful, Amanda."_

 

_Sarek entwined their hands and pulled them into his lap._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me below ^^


End file.
